The present invention relates to an unmoulding machine for confectionery products and in particular for chocolate products.
An unmoulding machine for chocolate products is already known, in which the full moulds are covered by a so-called plate allowing, after rotating the mould together with the plate through 180.degree., to unmould the product onto the said plate.
The drawback of this unmoulding machine consists essentially in having always to use the said plate with known troubles resulting therefrom.
In general, in modern unmoulding installations, the use of the plate is limited to the so-called store products, for example chocolates which are manually phantasy packaged.
Chocolate bars and tablets could, however, be unmoulded directly on a conveyor belt carrying the product to the wrapping machines.
There exists in addition, also, the possibility of removing the finished product directly from the moulds to put it successively into suitable packaging boxes, using for this purpose a known machine for transferring the material from the mould to the packaging boxes.